1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hardware and tools, and more specifically to an improved wire stripping tool for use with Romex-type electrical cable (wire rope).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand tools such as those used in electrical wiring installation are well known. Typically, such tools include pliers used for bending and pulling wires, knives or wire strippers used for removing insulation from wires, and crimping tools used for clamping sleeves or caps onto joined wires. Many such tools are "multi-purpose", that is, include the ability to perform two or more of these tasks. For example, H. M. Ocko U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,805 provides an electrician's tool bearing an exposed blade to cut an insulation jacket surrounding a pair of wires, and a wire stripping orifice to remove the insulation from an individual wire. However, such tools are generally ill-designed for removing the heavy insulation jacket or sheathing from Romex-type wire cable.
Sawyer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,192 provides a cable stripping tool that is suitable for cutting the insulation jacket from Romex-type cables. That tool includes a pair of hinged handles that bear a first pair of blades to slice across the insulation jacket, and a second pair of blades to slit the length of the insulation jacket and enable its removal from the insulated wires beneath. However, this tool may be difficult to use in the cramped spaces commonly associated with Romex cable installation, such as electrical junction boxes. In addition, this tool does not provide (and because of its structure would be difficult to incorporate) additional wire stripping and/or sleeve crimping features.